The weakest link: Total drama island edition
by Fanny Pak
Summary: All of the 22 Total drama island campers compete in the weakest link to win a fabulous prize. Which crazy camper will climb up to the top and win the game? Read and find out. Chapter 1 is up.


DUN DUN DUN DUN

Uchea: Good evening, im Uchea, and welcome to a Total Drama Island edition of the Weakest Link! If you are wondering where Chris McClain is, I locked him in the closet because I am more funnier than him. Anyways, lets meet the Total Drama Island team.

DUN DUN DUN DUN

Beth: Hi, im Beth, and it is so great to be here. Some day, im gonna be a star like no one else. Go TDI Team!

DJ: Sup guys? Im DJ, and I am the man with the plan. (Thinks: I hope I don't get voted off first.)

Gwen: You already know my name and im not gonna say it. (Sigh) Why did this author put me in this Fan Fiction to play a stupid game?

Geoff: Im the Geoffster. What is happening fellas?

Lindsey: Hi, im Lindsey. Wait a minute, why am I here again?

Heather: Im Heather. Do I care about winning this game? I don't think so.

Duncan: Im Duncan, and I love piercings. I dare you to try one.

Tyler: My name's Tyler, and I am the ladies man.

Harold: Isnt this the game show where people get to answer questions until time runs out and then they vote someone to go home? I don't get it.

Trent: Whats up people? The name is Trent, and I love to party. (Thinks: I wish.)

Bridgette: Hey im Bridgette. Im a wicked smooth surfing girl.

Noah: Good afternoon, im Noah, and im more smarter than 12 albert einstein's combined. Just watch me.

LaShawna: Hey yall, its your girl LaShawna. Any person who tries to make my day, I will make theirs, because I never back down.

Katie: Hi, im Katie, and I love Sadie so much!

Sadie: Hi, im Sadie, and I love Katie so much!

Ezekiel: Im Ezekiel. I may got sent home first on Total Drama Island, but there is no way I will be sent home first again.

Cody: Im Cody the coaster. I am more of a ladies man than Tyler. Sorry Tyler, but it's the truth.

Eva: What do you want you little punk? Cant you see that im standing here waiting for the game to start.

Owen: WooHoo! Im Owen the happy camping dude, and I am also the crowds favorite. YEAH!!

Courtney: Thank you people. My name's Courtney, and sometimes, I can be a little mean.

Justin: ...

Izzy: Hi everyone, im Izzy! I may be a nutcase, but I am the most talented camper in Total Drama Island.

DUN DUN DUN DUN

Uchea: Alright then, here are the rules. You each get to answer one question. And once everyone has answered the question, I will say the name of the person who is the weakest link, and that person must leave the game immediately. The winner will receive a special prize. Lets play the Weakest Link!

DUN DUN DUN DUN

Uchea: And the game starts now! Beth, what is 5 +5?

Beth: That's easy. Its 10.

Uchea: Wrong. The answer was 54.

Beth: Wait a minute, the answer was correct.

Uchea: Well in cartoons, teachers can make student feel stupid. So the answer is 54. DJ, what is your biggest fear?

DJ: My biggest fear? HA! Im a man. Im not afraid of anything.

Uchea: You were afraid of Barney the dinosaur when you were 4.

DJ: HEY! How did you know?

Uchea: Because I know everything. Gwen, how many letters are in the alphabet?

Gwen: What do I care?

Uchea: I dunno. Geoff, who is my favorite WWE Wrestler?

Geoff: JBL!

Uchea: Correct! He almost looks like you though. Lindsey, Why are you pretty?

Lindsey: Because I am.

Uchea: And indeed you are. Heather, when did the Nintendo Wii first been invented?

Heather: Like, I don't know.

Uchea: Me neither, so ill count that as a correct answer. Duncan,

Duncan: Did you call my name?

Uchea: Uhh... Yes I did.

Duncan: Then skip me. Im busy making a flamethrower to flame my neighbors bushes.

Uchea: Whatever you say. Tyler, who is more of a ladies man? You or Cody?

Tyler: The answer is me of course.

Uchea: Wrong. The answer is ME!

Cody: Wait a minute, I thought I was the hottest.

Tyler: No way. Im the hottest.

Uchea: Shut up both of you. Harold, what do you remind me of?

Harold: Napolean Dynomite?

Uchea: Wow. I didn't see that one coming. Trent, What is the capital of Texas?

Trent: I know this one. Its Austin.

Uchea: Wrong. Texas doesn't exist in the cartoon world. Bridgette, how many wood would a wood chuck chuck if a wood chuck would chuck wood?

Bridgette: Is this a trick question? You cant fool me.

Uchea: Man she's good. Noah, true or false? Are you smart?

Noah: Like duh... of course I am.

Uchea: Wrong.

Noah: HEY! Your lying. I am smart.

Uchea: I know you are, but your suppose to say true.

Noah: D'oh!

Uchea: LaShawna, do you love Harold?

LaShawna: Like heck no. I aint in love with no white men.

Uchea: Wrong! You do love Harold, and you love white men.

Harold: LaShawna loves me? I think im in heaven.

LaShawna: Man, this game is whack.

Uchea: Katie, do you like Sadie a lot?

Katie: Yes I do.

Uchea: Correct. Sadie, do you like Katie a lot?

Sadie: of course I do.

Uchea: Wrong! You actually love DJ more than Katie.

Katie: (Gasp) Sadie, how could you?

Sadie: Katie, I cant explain.

Uchea: Lets move on to the next question. Ezekiel, how many letters are in the alphabet?

Ezekiel: Uhh... 14?

Uchea: Wrong, its 26. Cody, what is everyone's favorite show?

Cody: Total Drama Island Baby!!

Uchea: Wrong, the answer was Big Brother! Eva-

Eva: Do you have something to say to me you little twerp?

Uchea: Erm... no. Ill just skip you for now. Owen, who is my most favorite Sonic character of all time?

Owen: CHARMY BEE!!

Uchea: That is correct! He cracks me up to. Courtney, what kind of Pokemon can shoot seeds out of his bulb?

Courtney: Huh? I never heard of that show.

Uchea: The answer was a Bulbasaur. Justin, what is the fifth planet from the sun?

Justin: (Smiles)

Uchea: Well, whats your answer?

Justin: (Still smiling)

Uchea: Nevermind then. Izzy, why are you a nutcase?

Izzy: Because my mom was in rehab when she was pregnant.

Uchea: That was a weird thing to say, and that's the correct answer. Well, that concludes the end of round one. And the weakest link is... Ezekiel! Because he was the first one to leave Total Drama Island.

Ezekiel: Hey! I don't want to leave first again. I don't want to make myself a laughing stalk.

Uchea: Well that to bad! Goodbye Ezekiel!

Ezekiel: Not again! (Leaves)

Uchea: So now we are down to 21 players. Who will win the Weakest Link? Find out in the next chapter.


End file.
